The Choice
by Brutalmentehonesta
Summary: CUIDADO SPOILERS 6X20! post capitulo


**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS!**

Con eso creo que vale xD

jajajaj, vale, y despues de esta pequeña advertencia....

POr el titulo y las primeras lineas, adivinareis de que cap son...del 6x20, the choice. No lo h e visto (weno si, he visto el ultimo segundo, cuando house mira a cudd, ella se va y el se frota la pierna juro que es lo ultimo que he visto) y...se me ha encendio la bombilla. Seh, esa bombilla mia que se encendio con oyros ff, como Reunion de Antiguos Alumnos, jajja, que te da, te lias a escribir, y hasta que no terminas no paras...asi que me piyao una libreta, un boli y ahi le he estao dando hasta ahora..

Asiq ue no he visto el cap. Me he puesto a escribir y ale. Asi que lo de los spoilers los pongo porque vi las fotos y las promos, y hago "ligeras referencias" asi que, por si alguien no quiere saber, que no siga leyendo!

jajaj, creo que es la primera vez que escribo un ff con spoilers...asi que espero que os guste!

digamos que es como mi...vision de lo que ha pasao en el cap (con solo esos 5 seg que he visto xD) y..bueno, creo que me imagino como terminara la temporada....y me mola eso xD auqneu al resto no xD Y sabeis que a mi me mola escribir ff cafres, oscuros, con misterio, pero qeu luego, por mu perraca que sea, terminan bien...

Espero que esta vez no me mateis xD

en fn, a lo que iba...Es un short, y House POV. Post 6x20 (segun yo y sin haberlo visto xD)

Dejarme un coment!

* * *

**The Choice [Short]**

Su viejo apartamento estaba en penumbra, solo iluminado por una lámpara en un rincón. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, junto a su viejo piano, con la mirada perdida, pensativo. Dándole vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido a su alrededor. Tantos cambios, tan repentinos, en tan poco tiempo.

Lo había intentado. Se había esforzado por cambiar, dejarlo todo atrás y empezar de nuevo. Había intentado seguir los consejos del Doctor Nolan al salir del psiquiátrico.

¿Y para que?

Los intentos de salir con sus patitos...

Rió para si.

Sabía que Wilson ya no le quería a su lado. Incluso había llegado a sobornar a sus patitos para que saliesen con él, y aun sabiendo eso lo había intentado...

Sus patitos...Su equipo...

Bueno, digamos que en el fondo sabía que no saldría demasiado bien.

Taub estaba demasiado metido en sus lios de cama con su mujer y esa enfermera; divertido para meterse con el un rato en el hospital, pero para toda una noche acababa aburriéndole.

Chase y Foreman...sus viejos patitos y a los que, aunque jamás lo reconocería en público, más aprecio tenía....  
Si, con ellos fue distinto, se lo había pasado bien, borrachera y karaoke, al mas puro estilo de sus viejos tiempos, en esos años de universidad en los que no tenía problemas y contaba con dos piernas sanas.  
El único problema era, precisamente, ese. Eran jóvenes, no iban a salir con el, un viejo amargado, y que, ademas, era su jefe. El cabron de su jefe.  
Chase solo quería ligar para olvidarse de Cameron, y Foreman simplemente no quería parecerse a él, al menos no en lo personal.

Y luego estaba 13. La siempre enigmática 13. Aunque disfrutara de su extraña compañía, que le divirtiese intentar descubrir alguno de sus secretos...No podía estar con ella. Le recordaba a otra persona, de su pasado, de esos "buenos tiempos"

Suspiró, frotándose con cuidado la pierna. Miró a su derecha, al piano. Alargó la mano y cogió la botella de whisky. Le quitó el tapón con la boca y lo escupió a un rincón del salón.  
Dio un largo trago, y dejó la botella a su lado.

Echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Todo estaba desordenado, lleno de polvo; las sábanas que habían cubierto el sofá y el piano, tiradas frente a la tele, el bastón apoyado en la banqueta de su piano. Nadie había vuelto a estar alli desde que había salido del psiquiátrico y se había mudado con Wilson...

Wilson.

Volvió a beber, mientras un montón de sentimientos encontrados le inundaban de nuevo...

la rabia...Wilson le había echado de casa. Por culpa de Sam. Por culpa de esa arpía rubia que iba de buena y que lo único que había hecho era meterse entre medias de su amistad.

Impotencia...Porque Wilson le había echado, le había dado de lado sin más, apartándole de su lado, como no había hecho con Amber...

Alegría...Por una vez Wilson había sido egoista igual que lo era él, había pensado en si mismo. POr fin estaba espabilando. Pero no entendía porque para eso había tenido que echarle de casa, de su lado...o al menos, porque asi. Podría haberlo hecho de otra manera.

A su manera, House también le había ayudado, incluso el había dejado su casa; él nunca le echo, se fue porque quiso, porque se sintió listo para irse...

¿Y todo para que? Para que apareciese esa arpia y les separara.

Putadas, perrerías, trastadas y mil cosas más que el propio House le había hecho y siempre le había perdonado, y ahora...Hacía acto de presencia la misma mujer gracias a la que se habían conocido; volvía para separarlos.

Pero aún asi, por muy cabreado que estuviera con Wilson, sabía que, cuando lo dejaran, bueno, mejor dicho, cuando ella le dejara, y Wilson volviera, arrastrándose, llorando, quejándose, House le volvería a dejar entrar.

Porque Wilson era su único amigo, y le apreciaba demasiado, apreciaba demasiado todas las veces que le había ayudado, aguantado, como para olvidarle.

Dio otro trago a la botella y suspiró.

Luego también estaba ella....

Lisa.

Lisa Cuddy.

La única mujer de sus pensamientos...

Y de sus alucinaciones.

Dio otro trago a la botella.

Por eso bebía esa noche, clara por fuera pero oscura para él.

para alejarla de su cabeza.

Pero no lo conseguía.

Estaba demasiado metida en su corazón.

Volvió a beber...Y, desesperado, lanzó la botella contra la pared más cercana. Era la única manera que veía para liberar un poco de toda su rabia.

Miró la pared manchada, con la respiración entrecortada. Tragó, y se llevó las manos a la cara, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, en un intento estúpido de controlar las lágrimas en su sitio, de no dejarlas salir.

Esa era una forma de mostrar debilidad.

Y él, Gregory House, no era débil. No mostraba debilidad nunca.

Bueno...siq ue lo hacía. Una vez.

Unas horas antes.

ante ella, como no. Ella era su debilidad y su fuerza.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y volvió a mirar el techo.

_"Solo quiero que seamos amigos"_

Se llenaba de rabia, una rabia incontrolable al volver a pensar en eso.

Apretó los labios, los puños, ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Lo ultimo que queria oir. Lo ultimo que queria que fuesen

No se daba cuenta.

¡Estupida Cuddy!

no se daba cuenta de nada. De que había entrado en ese psiquiatrico, y se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Gracias a otra mujer, si, pero lo había entendido.

No queria estar solo. No podia seguir solo.

El queria estar con ella.

El la queria.

Y lo había intentado ignorar todos esos años.

Y había decidido intentarlo.

Había decidido cambiar

Si, había estado dispuesto, a eso y a mucho más por ella.

Cambiar, dejar la vicodina, intentar ser mas amable, abrirse a todo el mundo...

para poder demostrarle que en realidad era bueno.

Que podia estar con ella.

Que si ella le dejaba estaba dispuesto a cuidarla...

pero no. Oh, no. Para que molestarse en intentar ver el cambio.

Tenia que irse con Lucas. Con el idiota de Lucas.

Todos se merecían una oportunidad. Pero el no. El no se merecía una oportunidad, por algo que realmente queria y le importaba.

Lo habría dado todo por lo que Lucas tenía con LIsa.

Rió. Una risa amarga.

Que importaba todo aquello...

Miró al frente, a la mesita que estaba frente al sofa. El bote blanco de ibuprofeno, inservible con su dolor, pero que aun asi había estado utilizando, con tal de no defraudar a nadie, de seguir adelante con todo aquello.

Se levantó con esfuerzo, sintiendo el quejido del musculo inexistente, y lo agarró. Volvió a su antigua posición, en el suelo.

Observaba el bote blanco en su mano derecha.

Suspiró, y metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

Con dedos temblorosos lo sacó.

El pequeño botecito naranja. Tan familiar para él.

Y al mismo tiempo su peor enemigo.

Los miró un rato.

Izquiera...su perdición...

Derecha...seguir intentandolo...

Tragó. QUe estúpido era. Nadie confiaba en el, nadie le daba nada, y el aun asi quería intentarlo. Envidiaba a sus chicos, por su capacidad de confiar en la gente, de no temer a que alguien les descubra, de ser débiles un momento ante la gente...

El no podía ser asi...

Cerró los ojos.

Y se armó de valor; dejando uno de los botes.

El doctor Nolan estaba ante la puerta de la casa de House. Hacía mas de 10 minutos que la golpeaba. Había tenido un mal presentimiento, y no le gustaba nada...Pero no había manera. Alli parecia no haber nadie, asi que decidio irse...Ya buscaria a House en el hospital. Y entonces hablaría seriamente con el.

House no le había escuchado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien golpeaba su puerta. Ni que había empezado a llover.

Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Una ligera sonrisa.

No merecía una oportunidad. Ella no se la daría.

No podía ser débil.

Todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada.

Lo había intentado pero nadie lo intentó por el.

Asi que, Que más daba lo que hacía?

Si el no importaba. Todos seguían con su vida.

Para que intentar cambiar.

Intentar ser amable.

Para nada.

El bote de ibuprofeno seguía en el suelo.

La mano izquierda, cerrada con fuerza

Siempre había seguido alli. Había intentado expulsarlo, pero no había podido.

El viejo Greg House nunca se había marchado.

Solo había estado esperando Sentado en su viejo piano, a que volviese.

Se levantó, despacio, sentandose al piano.

Una eleccion.

Equivocada o no, ¿que mas le daba?

Era su eleccion.

Miro la tapa. La levantó y acarició las teclas blancas y negras. Saludando a su viejo amigo.

Dejó el botecito naranja sobre el piano.

Tragó la vicodina.

Y comenzó a tocar una melodía, triste, que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba y que, durante un momento, había deseado no volver a escuchar.

**The End (El Fin!)**


End file.
